Death Isn't The End
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: Castiel made a decision to kill the woman he loved, or let her live as a demon claimed by the Mark of Cain. Making his dcecision he ended her life and unable to live with the guilt he returned to his life as Emmanuel. Living with Daphne for over a year what happens when the woman you loved returns from the dead? Cass/OC M for sexual content and language
1. Prologue

AN: Okay this story takes place after the Mark Of Cain incident but it's a little different. I don't own SPN or anyone there in, I just own Lara. Let's get started.

Death Isn't the End

Prologue

Blood dripped from her hands as she stood in the middle of the room, bodies laid scattered everywhere, demons and humans alike. Lara Winchester had gone demon, the Mark had claimed its host. Her eyes black as coal. "Lara! Stop!" Sam, her second eldest brother, stood blocking her exit. Lara looked at him with a deadly smirk, "But brother, it's so much fun." Sam aimed his gun at her, a Devil's Trap bullet in the chamber. "You can't shoot me, you won't," Lara scoffed.

"We don't want to, but we will." Dean, her eldest brother, said coming up behind her. Lara looked at the fourth person in the room, the one who hadn't said a word.

"What about you, Castiel?"

Castiel looked at her pained. "Lara you have to stop this." He said. Lara laughed a cold laugh, "You three won't kill me." Dean took a step towards Lara who anticipated the move and gave him a back kick to his sternum. Dean flew back and hit the wall with a groan. Taking the distraction as a gift, Sam charged Lara and tackled her. They fell to the ground in a heap, Sam's weapon sliding across the floor.

Lara punched Sam in the face as he tried to restrain her. "Cass! Help!" Sam hollered. Castiel ran over only to be thrown back by a burst of power. The Mark had made her a strong demon. Lara rolled them over, pinning Sam to the ground by the throat, and with her free hand she grabbed the First Blade from her waist band.

Sam watched his sister bring her hand back for the kill, and closed his eyes.

"Lara!" Dean's voice broke through the fear only to deepen the act…Only it never came.

Sam opened his eyes to see a silver blade coming through his sister's chest…The end of an Angelic Blade. Lara turned her head and looked at her attacker as if confused. Castiel caught her as she fell sideways, her once black eyes a shade of silver blue, the eyes he'd grown to love.

"C-Cass?"

"I'm here Lara, just hang on okay?" Castiel said with tears in his eyes.

Lara reached up and touched his cheek, "I knew you could do it…" Castiel grabbed her hand, "Hey, don't talk like that…You'll be okay." Lara looked at him and smiled. "No Cass, you'll be okay…" She said as her eyes slowly closed, her hand falling to the ground.

Lara Winchester died that day, but she wasn't the only one….


	2. Time stands Still

AN: I don't own SPN or anyone there in, all i own is Lara. Let's get started.

✝Chapter 1 -Time Stands Still

-1 year later-

Daphne Allen looked up as her husband walked in, a smile on her lips. "Emmanuel how was work?" Emmanuel looked at her as he sat down at the table. "Long, I think I need to change jobs." He laughed.

"Why?" Daphne asked. "Because my office door has started to revolve."

"Revolving door huh?"

"Yeah, a never ending cycle."

Daphne walked over and pulled the roast out of the oven. "You hungry?" She asked setting it down on the counter. "Starving," Emmanuel said, eyeing the meat. "Good because we are having carrots and rice, too." Emmanuel grabbed a plate and Daphne put a piece of roast on it, adding some rice and carrots before making a plate for herself, then sat across from him. "How was your day?" Emmanuel asked between bites.

"Boring and uneventful."

"How so?"

"I just did laundry, cleaned house then before you got home I made dinner," Daphne replied cutting her roast.

"Well, let's go out tonight, you deserve a night out," Emmanuel offered.

"And do what?" Daphne asked curiously, she wondered what he had in mind. "How about we go have some drinks?" Emmanuel suggested. "Where at?"

"Where ever you wanna go." Emmanuel smiled, he loved seeing Daphne excited. It had been awhile since they had gone out and since he had been working so much, this would be nice. "How about Iridium? They just opened, and I heard their drinks are to die for." Daphne suggested.

"Iridium it is."

The two finished their dinner in a comfortable silence. Afterwards Daphne went upstairs to get ready while Emmanuel did the dishes. While doing so, he gazed out the window in thought. When he focused on his reflection he saw someone standing behind him. Her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders, her silver blue gaze haunting and sad. "Castiel…." She whispered. Emmanuel turned dropping the wet dish he was holding, it shattering on the cold tiled floor. "Lara?"

Hearing the shattering dish Daphne ran downstairs, her little black dress unzipped in the back and her make up half done. "Emmanuel? What happened?"

"I…Um…The dish was wet and I dropped it, I'm sorry," Emmanuel said looking back at where he saw Lara. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Daphne asked worried. "Yeah, you finish getting ready."

Daphne nodded and headed back upstairs, she paused half way up. "Emmanuel?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her as he kneeled down to pick up the shards. "I love you." Emmanuel smiled, but for some reason he felt guilty. "I love you too."

The truth was Emmanuel was really Castiel. Castiel many years ago had died after being possessed by leviathan, and he had come back. Daphne had found him wandering the woods naked, not knowing who and what he was. She took him in and helped him and they eventually got married. Shortly after Lara, Sam, and Dean Winchester found him and told him who and what he was, Castiel re-joined the hunt and left Daphne. But over a year ago Castiel had to make a decision. Lara, Castiel's girlfriend was claimed by the Mark of Cain and had succumbed to being a demon after being killed by Metatron, but before that Lara made Castiel promise to put her down if the Mark ever claimed her. He didn't want to, but Castiel made the promise. That moment came and Castiel had to make his decision and he did. Castiel ended Lara's life. And unable to live with the guilt he stopped hunting and returned to his life as Emmanuel Allen, returning to Daphne a broken shell of what he once was…. Now he was seeing Lara.

Was this his punishment? To be tortured by visions of his dead girlfriend?

Castiel put the pieces in the trash and returned to the dishes. He knew what he had seen wasn't a ghost, there was no cold spot and the lights did not flicker so maybe he was imagining things.

"Emmanuel?"

Castiel turned and saw Daphne standing in the door way ready to go. "Yeah?" He asked. "You ready?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

AN: Sorry this is so short but I'm writing this in a comp book so the chapters seem long. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Lara

AN: As always I do not own SPN or anyone there in, all I own is Lara. I want to thank my Beta reader Krissy for her patience and support and my other good friend Nikki for her support of this story. Let's get started! And please take the poll on my profile!

Chapter 2- Lara

Iridium was a big and loud club, but it had a friendly atmosphere, walking in you instantly felt welcome. Castiel found him and Daphne a table next to the bar and asked her what she wanted to drink. "A Long Island Iced Tea," Daphne answered as Castiel nodded and headed to the bar. Once he was in the long line he looked over at the dance floor, there were couples everywhere dancing and having a good time. He wondered if any of them ever had felt as guilty as he did at that moment, and he wondered what Sam and Dean were doing at that moment and if they were okay.

"Sir?"

Castiel turned and looked at the bartender, she was young maybe twenty-three at the most and had long red hair. "What'll it be?" She asked. "One Long Island Iced Tea and a beer," Castiel said pulling out his wallet. "Any preference on that beer?" The girl asked confused. Not really having any experience in the alcohol department Castiel shook his head, "No." The bartender nodded and started making the Long Island.

Just then a girl walked up to the bar and started talking to the other bartender. Castiel glanced at her, she was a few inches shorter than him, her hair long and brown. She wore a black tank top, brown shorts, and black boots. "Can I get a shot of whiskey?" Hearing her voice Castiel froze.

It couldn't be…

He turned to get a better look at her. "Lara?"

The woman turned and looked at him. "Yes? Do I know you?" It was her, she was alive! Castiel couldn't believe his eyes. "Lara, it's me!" He said with a smile. "Well Me, I don't know who you are." Lara said taking her drink and starting to walk off. On reflex Castiel reached out and grabbed her right arm, seeing the Mark was gone his heart skipped a beat. Lara turned and looked at him, her silver blue gaze hard, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Emmanuel?"

Castiel looked over and saw Daphne walk up, "What are you doing?" Castiel looked back at Lara. "I'm sorry, never mind," he said releasing her. Lara stalked off and Daphne placed a hand on Castiel's arm. "Who was that?" Castiel watched Lara's retreating back. "Someone I thought I knew," he said paying for their drinks and taking them to their table.

Lara watched the guy and woman go back to their table as she sat back down with her friend. To be honest the guy did look very familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen him. "Lara, you okay?" Her friend Maison asked. Lara looked at him her head reeling, "Yeah." "Who was that guy?" Maison asked. Lara shrugged her shoulders looking at her drink, "I don't know." Lara couldn't shake the feeling she knew the guy. Every time she glanced at him she caught him watching her. "Maison lets go," She said standing up finishing her drink.

"Why?" Maison asked.

"Just…Let's go," Lara said heading for the door.

Castiel watched Lara and her friend leave with a heavy heart. She looked different…Better even. He always admired her, losing her had hurt him…. But being the one to have killed her… Destroyed him. "Emmanuel?" Castiel looked at Daphne. "I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Daphne smiled, "I noticed, penny for your thoughts?"

"I…Just…It's nothing," Castiel said with a sad smile. How was he going to explain Lara and who he really was? Daphne smiled at him taking his hand, "Emmanuel, you can talk to me, are you okay?" Castiel nodded, "Yeah."

That night when Castiel and Daphne got home, Castiel stopped in the entry hall and looked at Daphne. "I hope you had fun." Daphne smiled, "I did, I hope you did too?" Castiel smiled. "I did, why don't you head to bed. I'll lock everything up and I'll be up in a minute." Daphne kissed him and smiled, "Okay, but don't take too long." She headed upstairs and Castiel turned and locked the front door and headed into the kitchen.

Making sure Daphne was upstairs Castiel pulled out his cellphone and opened his contacts list. He scrolled down to a name he hadn't called in over a year, he hit the name and put the phone to his ear. It rang three times and then he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dean?" Castiel said into the phone. "Cass?" Dean said surprised. "Cass how are you?"

"I'm good, um…Do you have a minute?" Castiel asked. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, this is gonna sound weird, but I saw Lara." Castiel said quietly. Dean was silent for a moment, what Castiel said sinking in.

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, but she's back. She doesn't know who I am though," Castiel explained.

"Are you sure it's her and not a demon?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure."

"Where are you?" Castiel could hear someone moving stuff around on the other end.

"Daphne Allen's."

"You went back to Daphne?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get away from everything," Castiel replied.

"Hey, I'm not judging you Cass, I'm just surprised," Dean said gently.

Hearing his friend took a big weight off of Castiel's shoulders, but he still felt guilty for leaving. "I'm sorry for leaving and not saying anything, Dean," he apologized. "It's okay Cass, Sam and I will be there in a few days."

~~~~~Next time in DITE~~~~

Lara crawled over to him touching his cheek gently making him look at her. "I've missed you, too," she whispered. Castiel looked at her, she seemed to want to kiss him but was nervous, like she didn't know if she should. Castiel leaned towards her and kissed her gently, drawing her body towards him.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter plz Read and review! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
